forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie
"Valhalla: our reward for dying in battle. But what of those who die elsewhere? The Valkyries - a warrior order who have made a deal with the gods. Each one can earn glory for our fallen dead. In time, they can win a place for the deserving. But they alone decide for whom they fight. Masters of the spear and the shield, scouts, trackers, and perhaps your only hope for salvation." Valkyries are a playable hero in For Honor. Overview The Valkyries have made a deal with the gods. They will fight and earn glory so that those who can’t will be counted in the halls of Valhalla. They are scouts and trackers who use their spears and shields to deadly effect. They are chosen by the gods -- pray that you never encounter one on the battlefield. https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-US/game-info/heroes/valkyrie.aspx Armor The Valkyrie wear mostly leather armor with some metal plates. Their helmet has a full face plate and ram horns. The skulls of rams are attached to their gauntlets. Weapon Spear and Shield - The spear is a simple weapon: a sharpened metal point at the end of a long wooden shaft. The shield is small and gives little protection. But put them in the hands of a Valkyrie and they are a deadly combination. An attack can come from either and an enemy can find themselves on their back if they are too slow. Feats *''TBA'' Fighting Style The Valkyrie is versatile and complex. She is a very adaptable Hero and very good at keeping the enemy off-balance. *Difficulty: Medium *Keeps Enemies at Bay *Complex Combos Special Capabilities *Excellent at Takedowns *Can Use Shield To Attack Moveset Hero Specific *Renown - Renown is balanced across activities. *Revenge Mode - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptible. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *Superior Block Light Attacks - Light Attacks have Superior Block property during the Startup. Use it to counter attacks. *Dodge Counter - Your Guard automatically matches the direction of your Dodge, Pouncing Thrust and Hunter's Strike. *Full Block Stance on Shield Tackle - Hold Shield Tackle to gain Full Block Stance. It keeps full block property during the charge as well. *Shield Tackle Cancel - Press RB (XB1), LMB (PC) to Cancel Shield Tackle with a Pouncing Thrust. Press X (XB1), MMB (PC) to Cancel Shield Tackle with a Guardbreak. *Spear Sweep Finisher - Use Spear Sweep instead of your normal Chain Finisher to surprise your enemy. *Zone Attack - Cancel Zone Attack after the first Attack with B (XB1). Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions *The Valkyrie pushes herself against her opponent and stabs their neck. *The Valkyrie attacks with a vertical slash downwards and then grabs and headbutts them. *The Valkyrie performs a sweeping attack that knocks the opponent off their feet, followed by a stab downwards into the head/chest. Trivia *In Norse Mythology, Valkyries were female spirits who chose who lived, and who died. They brought the souls of the slain to Valhalla. Media Images For Honor Berserker Raider Warlord Valkyrie.jpg|A Valkyrie alongside a Berserker, a Raider, and a Warlord. Fh valkyrie-media-carousel.jpg Videos For Honor Trailer- The Valkyrie (Viking Gameplay) - Hero Series -11 -US- For Honor - Valkyrie - Emotes & Executions External links References es:Valquirias Category:Heroes Category:Viking Category:Hybrid